chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Webster family
In Chawosauria, the Webster Family, also referred to as the Webb family, the Webbers, or simply the Webs, are a predominately English-American aristocratic family that resides in the United States while some of them still resides in the United Kingdom, mostly in Alaska (American Websters), according to family documents, the family was founded by Carlisle Lyons Webster (1690-1793), although the family surname existed before Carlisle Webster's birth. This family was brought into prominence in Chawosauria by Garfield Lucas Webster, thus making Garfield Webster the de-jure founder of the Webster family in Chawosaurian historical documents. The most prominent members of the Webster family are Juneau Lucas Webster, Jacob Webster, and many others. The most connected family are the McClellan family, the colors of the Webster are Red and Gold, representing the family bloodline and wealth. World War I was the biggest family tragedy in the family's history, Garfield Lucas Webster lost his birth nation, the Russian Empire, to the Bolsheviks in 1917, causing the family to have an intense hatred for Communism over it, and Garfield Webster getting struck by the 1918 Influenza pandemic known as the Spanish Flu, which Webster luckily survived. The death of Garfield Lucas Webster in 1955 was a very significant loss for the Webster family, such a significant loss that his memory is deeply enshrined with the family. The Websters unanimously rejected the idea of a publicized state funeral for Garfield Webster due to privacy concerns. The Websters have been Democrats since Franklin D. Roosevelt was President, before 1932, they were previously Republicans, but since Garfield Webster's death in 1955, the Republican Party had become increasingly Conservative, this caused an intense rift between the increasingly liberal Webster family and the increasingly conservative Republican Party, in the 1992 U.S. presidential election, the Websters emerged into the Democratic Party, the Websters' partisan realignment escalated to a heating level with the presence of Donald Trump in both the 2016 Republican Party primaries, and the 2016 general election. Religiously, the Websters are Anglicans, they align with the Episcopal Church, although not as religious as they were before 2016 but they're still Anglicans. Family History The Webster family was likely born in England, probably before 1700. The surname "Webster" comes from the Norman French word meaning Weaver. It is unknown who the founder of the Webster family was, but it is considered Carlisle Webster. The Webster family might have been from France, but no historical documents suggesting it, it is very well documented that the Websters lived in England way before ending up in the United States. Not much is known about the early history of the Websters. French and Indian War Charles Aaron Webster (1721-1816), the son of Carlisle Webster, and the great-great-grandfather of Garfield Lucas Webster fought in the French and Indian War against France. Charles arrived in Colonial America to fight the French and met several Native Americans at the region. He met several Indigenous peoples from the Iroquois nation, and even though Charles was already married, he had an affair with a tribe member. After almost a decade, the war ended in a British victory. Webster admired George Washington afterward. Opposition to the American Revolution A move that haunts the modern day Webster family, the Websters opposed the American Revolution for nationalist reasons. The Websters in London were loyal to the British Crown, and they strongly opposed the American Colonies' declaration of independence. Thomas Mickey Webster, the son of Charles Webster, was drafted to fight in the American Revolutionary War. The Websters supported the Prime Minister, the Websters supported the Intolerable Acts. Charles Webster lost his admiration for George Washington, and then Britain lost the war, thus losing the colonies. Exploration Era (1783-1909) The Webster family expanded from after 1783. They overcame the humiliating loss of the Thirteen Colonies, and focused on their lives. They lived a private life but became developing careers in being explorers, fishers, and sailors. The Websters became incredibly rich with these careers, and the explorers in the family used the items they've found from their trips and sold them. This period in the Webster family history is known as the Exploration Era to them. George Lucas Webster, a known explorer, married an Italian aristocrat named Elisabeth D'Alesandro in the later 1850s, and had a son, Garfield Lucas Webster, in 1860, while the couple was exploring to Russia. It is proven that Garfield Webster was born on the port of Saint Petersburg on his father's Sea Serpent ship. The Sea Serpent ship was bought by Charles Aaron Webster, and Charles Webster used the Sea Serpent for evil, Webster used the Sea Serpent's immense power to cleanse Native Americans that opposed the British during the French and Indian War, and Charles would go on to use the ship's power to kill Native Australians, and other Indigenous peoples to strengthen the British Empire. Webster also used the ship to bring enslaved Africans to Britain, and the British Colonies in the Americas. Garfield Webster Era (1910-1919) was the third Chawosaurian Prime Minister]] In Chawosauria, known as the Websterian Era, Garfield Lucas Webster reigned the family with his power and might into their greatest peak. Webster has immediately shaped the family's image as Progressives. Progressive Era ''' Webster supported Progressivism. In the 1912 elections, Webster, a Republican, opposed President William H. Taft and his Conservative policies. In the 1912 presidential election, in the 1912 GOP primaries, Webster favored former President Theodore Roosevelt, but Roosevelt lost the primaries despite winning the popular vote. At the 1912 GOP convention, Roosevelt failed again to get a majority of delegates, with Webster attending the convention. Roosevelt and his Progressives stormed out of the convention in anger. They formed a new party, called the Progressive Party, commonly known as the Bull Moose Party. Webster voted against his party in favor of Roosevelt. Thanks to a split Republican electorate, Roosevelt lost big, Democrat Woodrow Wilson won with 435 electoral votes, 41% of the popular vote, and 40 states (America had 48 states until 1959). Woodrow Wilson began putting much of the Progressive agenda into action, causing Webster to support Wilson occasionally, but when World War I began, Webster was concern that Wilson will take America to this war. In 1916, Webster voted for Charles Evans Hughes, Hughes lost to Wilson. '''World War I and Aftermath The United States enters World War I in 1917, the same year the Russian Empire collapsed. Garfield Webster was extremely concerned for the circumstances of World War I on Chawosaurians, in fact, World War I was so bad that Webster canceled the 1915 legislative elections a year after the war began. Webster received heavy criticism for voting in the 1916 U.S. elections when he just canceled a midterm election that was supposed to take place in 1915. Widespread calls for impeachment proceedings and calls on Webster to resign howled from left to right. In 1917, Russia fell under the Russian Revolution, causing the then empire to withdraw from the war. In 1918, the allies won the war anyway, but the post-war era was disastrous. Millions, including Garfield Webster himself, was struck by the Spanish Flu of 1918, the Russian Revolution was going on, Communism being born, the first Red Scare began, race riots erupted, and anarchism erupted. Webster was so sick that his opportunity of a second term was dashed, and he was replaced by his lifelong friend, Theodore McClellan. Webster was luckily treated, and his first child, Garfield Lucas Webster II, was born in the Territory of Alaska (before 1959) in 1920. That same year, the Republican Party rode on a wave election in the 1920 U.S. elections, gaining the Presidency, and holding on to their majorities in both houses of Congress. Webster, a Republican himself, was pleased with the results. Post-Garfield Webster Era (1920-present) Garfield Webster left office in 1919 as Prime Minister. Webster lived his retirement from 1920 to his death in 1955. In 1945, after World War II, Garfield Lucas Webster II marries the granddaughter of his father's lifelong best friend, the woman name Eleanora McClellan, thus intermarrying the Websters into the McClellan family, which excites Garfield Webster Sr and Theodore McClellan. In 1946, Garfield II and Eleanora Webster had their first child, Garfield Lucas Webster III, the grandson to Garfield Sr, and the great-grandson to Theodore McClellan. Garfield Webster became the proud grandfather to the children of Garfield Lucas Webster II, and Severus Kaiser Webster. When Severus finally turned into an adult, Garfield Sr and Severus bonded more. Garfield Sr encouraged Severus to start a family to make him a grandfather. Garfield Sr still loves his only daughter Dorothy, but he had a strained relationship with her boyfriend, Zachery B. McClellan, another member of the McClellan family, Garfield Sr feared Zachery McClellan could be a homosexual or bisexual, and until Dorothy was an adult, Garfield Sr forbid their relationship, Dorothy often defied her father secretly and saw Zachery several times. By the time Dorothy became an adult in 1949, Garfield Sr continued to monitor his daughter from seeing Zachery until Dorothy moved to Texas to college, which meant Garfield Sr loses control of Dorothy's life, and Zachery and Dorothy began seeing each other more often than they were able to before moving to Texas, which it's where Zachery was from ironically. In 1953, Garfield Sr developed brain cancer, Garfield Sr wrote a lovely letter to Dorothy in Texas, telling her the news of his diagnosis, and Dorothy was devastated, so was Zachery even though Garfield Sr was hostile to him. In 1955, Garfield Sr was in deep fear of death, and constantly did not want to be alone, knowing his time on earth is racking up, Garfield Sr grew increasingly depressed and scared. Garfield Sr blamed the Bismarck family for his incoming death, in October 1955, Webster contacted his first cousin, Sebastiano Ludovico D'Alesandro II, and asked him to give his Crucifix necklace to his eldest son, now that Dorothy was in Texas, and Severus refused to lay his hands on the crucifix because of PTSD (Garfield Sr beaten the 11-year-old Severus in the head with a nail hammer for accidentally touching his crucifix necklace), so Webster told his cousin Sebastiano D'Alesandro to hand the crucifix to Garfield Jr. Garfield Webster Sr died on December 25, 1955, in Anchorage, AK, in the McClellan Cabin. He was buried at Fairbanks, AK, somewhere in North Pole, AK, in a private gravesite. The grave was hidden from grave robbers. After Webster's death, his children continued to have children, and went on to have grandchildren of their own, and against Garfield Sr's wishes, the Websters intermarried with the Bismarck family, which a stepbrother of the author of this article calls it "a big fuck you" for Garfield Webster Sr. Factions American Websters The largest faction in the Webster family, the American Websters, Websters who live in the United States, are in control of the family. Garfield Lucas Webster Sr was the previous patriarch of the American Websters, and the present day patriarch is Garfield Lucas Webster II. British Websters Websters who stayed behind, the British Websters or English Websters, remain in King's Lynn, England. Politics The American Websters are the most active in politics, but not so much for the British faction. The American Websters were previously Republicans, but the rising Conservative faction of the Republican Party expanded by Ronald Reagan, and drastically by Donald Trump, caused a permanent rift between the American Websters, and the Republican Party. The British Websters are not engaged in British politics whatsoever. Family Tree The Webster family are an extended family. Englishmen and Scotsmen. Family Anthem On April 21, 2019, the soundtrack, Hymn of the High Seas, was declared the family anthem of the Websters. See also * McClellan family * Garfield Lucas Webster Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Aristocratic Families of Chawosauria Category:Webster Family